1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an auxiliary fastening device for assisting in fastening a transducer on a base structure and, more particularly, to an auxiliary fastening device capable of isolating a vibration induced during the operation of the transducer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most of transducers, e.g. a speaker, make noise and induce vibration during operation.
When a transducer, e.g. a speaker, makes noise during operation, the transducer will do a linear reciprocating movement, and the sound wave generated by the transducer may induce the resonance phenomenon of sound.
With the poor design of the support and fastening structure of the transducer, when the transducer makes noise during operation, the normal linear reciprocating movement of the transducer will be interfered; as a result, it may induce the deformation in the transducer itself or in the parts of the support and fastening structures.
Moreover, when the transducer makes noise during operation, the sound wave generated by the transducer and the related components of the support and fastening structure of the transducer may induce the resonance phenomenon of sound to affect the quality of sound.
In order to solve the above mentioned problems, some inventions have been disclosed. For examples, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,682,021, 5,956,412, 6,654,472, 6,744,903, 6,760,460, and 6,990,212.
However, the inventions disclosed by the above mentioned patents have common problems; that is, they have complicated structure and inconvenience of the assembly.
Therefore, a scope of the invention provides an auxiliary fastening device which has a simple structure and is convenient to be assembled; moreover, it is capable of isolating a vibration induced during the operation of the transducer.